Sgt Bobobo
by Overlord Exor
Summary: Aliens and craziness come together.
1. Chapter 1

Now all of you readers will see alien comedy will nose hair nonsense.

**Sgt Bobobo-bo bo-bobo the beginning**

In the year 20XX (I don't know the year for both animes) on the planet earth, in Japan, in a neighborhood lived a mother with her two kids, a boy and his older sister and their special friends meet a group out of their world Alien Frogs.

Natumi: Stupid Frog! Get back here!

Keroro: Never! You'll hit me for no reason!

Fuyuki: Nee-chan! Taking your anger out on Gunso for winning the contest will not make you happy.

Natumi: No! But he made me miss my chance to talk to 623!

Keroro: Gero gero! It's not my fault that my poem is much better.

Natumi: You're dead!

Keroro went to Fuyuki's room and went to his drawers full of occult stuff.

Keroro: Now Natumi face the wrath of the Keroball!

Keroro pulled out a light-brown Keronian with a yellow afro, wearing sunglasses covering his eyes, with an H necklaces and a black coat with a afro on his belly.

Natumi: Ahhhh!

Keroro: Gero! Who are you and what did you do with my Keroball?

The Keronian didn't move.

Keroro: Gero. He's dead. Nooooooo!

?: Nooooooo!

Natumi: Wait a minute! You're alive!

? In a girly voice: My poor brother died.

Keroro & Natumi: That's you!

Bobobo: Fine I'll tell you who I am. I am Bobobo-bo bo-bobo, the survivor of the Hair Kingdom! But call me Bobobo!

Natumi and Keroro sweatdropped.

Keroro: Are you a Keronian?

Bobobo: No.

Natumi: Are you a human?

Bobobo: No!

Keroro & Natumi: Then what are you?

Bobobo took out a picture of a macho man wearing a blue shirt and long black pants.

Bobobo: I am a princess from the lost city of Las Vegas.

Keroro & Natumi: But you're a guy!

?: I'm sorry, but he does this all the time.

They turned and saw Fuyuki with a pink Keronian wearing a white coat with a big zipper on it.

Fuyuki: I meet her in your room Natumi.

Beauty: I'm Beauty and tell me why I'm a frog?

Bobobo: Hey everybody, it's not over. There's more in the next chapter. So be patient or go on a date with Don Patch.

Patch: I'm the next star.

Bobobo whack Don Patch with a iron bat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tamama eats jelly while Giroro shoots orange thing**

Natumi: Wait! You're not a frog?

Beauty: No! I'm not a frog; Bobobo and I are humans.

Keroro: Pekoponians? Are you sure?

Natumi: Stupid frog! What do you-?

Natumi look at Bobobo dancing in a ballerina outfit.

Natumi sweatdropped and see he's disagreement.

Beauty: I'm normal, while Bobobo's kind of silly.

Natumi: How is that silly?

Bobobo dressed as Natumi: Yeah! How is that silly?

Natumi: Hey! Take off my clothes!

Then an explosion happens outside.

Keroro: Gero!

Fuyuki: Giroro could be fighting someone!

Bobobo jumped out the window: Let's fly!

Everybody: You can't fly!

Everybody ran outside and saw Bobobo standing on a burned Keronian with spikes on his back and Giroro with two guns in his hands.

Natumi: Giroro! You didn't have to do that!

Giroro: Natumi! That sicko was in my tent saying he is my wife!

Everybody sweatdropped in disgusted.

Beauty: Hey! It's Don Patch!

Bobobo took out a golf club.

Bobobo: So it is. Fore!

Bobobo swing and hit send Don Patch in the air.

Keroro in shock : Hey! It's he your friend?

Bobobo: Maybe. He sticks out his tongue.

Beauty: He does that all the time!

Fuyuki: Why do you hang with him?

Beauty: In order to fight the Bald Empire.

Everybody: Bald Empire?

Bobobo: To fight this guy Czar Baldy Bald the IV. He took out a picture of a hairy squid.

Everybody: That can't be him!

Beauty: That's not him Bobobo! He's a human like us.

Keroro: But why fight him?

Beauty: In our world, the Bald Empire spread their power and under their power he sent his hair-hunt soldiers to make everyone bald.

Natumi freaking out: Noooooo! Not my hair!

Keroro: Gero, So did you come alone or with more friends?

Beauty: You're right, where are the others?

Meanwhile in the Nishizawa residence, Where Super rich girl Momoka and Tamama lived were in the kitchen.

Tamama: Hey Momo-chi, how about making a heart shape gelatin for Fu-ki.

Momoka while blushing: Tamama! That's a great idea and I can deliver it to Fuyuki in person.

Momoka walk to the fridge and open it to see a blue jelly Keronian on a plate.

? Hi. Want some jelly?

Momoka in dark mode: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIDGE.**

Jelly Jiggler: I'm Jelly Jiggler, little miss.

Tamama turn and drooled at the sight of Jelly Jiggler.

Tamama in his angry side: **COME HERE JELLY CREATHER AND I'LL EAT YOU!**

Jelly Jiggler: Ahhhhhh! I'm out of here!

Tamama: **GET BACK HERE WALKING DESSERT!**

Momoka: I better call Keroro and he'll bring Fuyuki. She blushes.

Keroro took out his Keroball.

Natumi: When did you get-

Keroro: Hello, this is Keroro speaking. Oh hi miss Momoka. How are you? I'm fine thanks for asking. What? A jelly Keronian is at your home?

Beauty: That Jelly Jiggler!

Keroro: Don't worry, we're on the way.

Fuyuki: We better hurry or Tamama eats him.

Beauty: Who wants to eat jelly?

Keroro & Giroro: Someone with a big sweet tooth.

Beauty sweatdropped.

On the roof next-door to the Hinata house.

Dororo: I hope this group of strange people fined their friends.

?: You're right.

Dororo turned around and saw a Keronian wearing a coat with a pink ice cream swirl for a head.

Soften: I'm Soften.

Bobobo: Bobobobobobo it's starting. Bobobobo it's time for the Bobobo song.

Bobobo: One big yellow sun. With awesome sunglasses and a necklace for wiggin.

Keroro: What's Wiggin?

Bobobo: I have super cool nose-hairs for my super fist.

Natumi: Gross!

Bobobo: I beat up Don and Jelly for my amusement and use them as my shield.

Bobobo: My Bros and sis have different move. I beat my enemies with and use my friends.

Giroro: How heartless.

Bobobo: My coat is the symbol of my strength. I fight my foes with my Wiggin.

Momoka & Tamama: You are not normal.

Bobobo: Bobobo-bo bo-bobo the Dancer complete.

Everybody: You're not a dancer!


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating a chapter for you all, please forgive me.**

**Save the Jelly and Attack of the Gas Warrior**

Keroro and Giroro got on their aircrafts carrying Fuyuki, Natsumi, Beauty, Bobobo, and Don Patch to Momoka's mansion.

Keroro: So Beauty-san.  
>Beauty: Please call me Beauty.<br>Keroro: O.k. Beauty; what's your world like?  
>Beauty: A peaceful world until Czar Baldy Bald IV sent his hair hunters to make everyone bald.<br>Natsumi: Does he hate hair?  
>Beauty: He doing that to expand the Bald Empire. Until Bobobo from the Hair Kingdom, fights back against him and his hunters.<br>Keroro: Are you sure he's a hero?  
>They look and saw Bobobo and Don Patch as birds chirping around them.<br>Everyone: Why are you two dressed as birds?  
>Bobobo &amp; Don Patch: We're leaving! We know when we're not wanted!<br>They jump and flap their wings and fly to the sky.  
>Giroro: They can fly!<br>Beauty: Bobobo! Don Patch! Come back!  
>They came down falling.<br>Bobobo & Don Patch: We forgot about gravity!  
>They both landed in a dump.<br>Keroro: Gero… Let's go without them.  
>Giroro: I agree.<br>Natsumi: Stupid Frog! Giroro! You can't leave them-  
>Bobobo and Don Patch was in the sky flapping their hands with big sparkling eyes.<br>Bobobo & Don Patch: Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. Tweet. Tweet.  
>Everybody sweat dropped.<br>Natsumi: O.k. you can go without them.  
><span><strong>Meanwhile at Momoka's mansion<strong>  
>Tamama in his anger side: <strong>Get back here walking, talking dessert!<br>**Jelly Jiggler: Never you ugly tadpole!  
>Tamama in his anger side:<strong> You are you calling ugly? Tamama Impact!<br>**Tamama unleash Tamama Impact at Jelly Jiggler and hit him  
>Jelly Jiggler: Ahhh! A beam from his mouth!<br>Momoka was outside waving at Fuyuki and his friends.  
>Momoka: Fuyuki-kun!<br>Fuyuki: Momoka-chan!  
>Bobobo dressed as Fuyuki: Momoka-chan! I missed you!<br>Don Pat dressed as Momoka: Fuyuki-kun! I miss you too!  
>Everybody's jaws dropped.<br>Bobobo and Don Patch were running up to each other until Bobobo whack Don Patch to the ground with a club cover in spikes.  
>Beauty: Bobobo! Enough! We're here for Jelly Jiggler!<br>Bobobo: Ah Jelly Jiggler.  
>Bobobo's thought bubble showed a muscle general running thought a field of roses.<br>Everybody but Beauty: That's what Jelly Jiggler looks like?  
>Beauty: That's not Jelly Jiggler! This is what Jelly Jiggler looks like!<br>Beauty's thought bubble showed a human-sized thing made out of jelly.  
>Bobobo: Oh, my soft pillow.<br>Beauty: He's not a pillow!  
>Momoka: Who are you?<br>Beauty: I'm Beauty, that's Bobobo and Don Patch.  
>Bobobo dress as a housewife: Hi there little girl, I'm hope you like this bake pie.<br>Bobobo gave Momoka a log.  
>Momoka in dark mode: <strong>That's a log! You idiot!<br>**Keroro: Gero! He's too weird!  
>Giroro: He's crazier then you.<br>Natsumi sweat drop and nodded her head in agreement.  
>Then the window broke and out came Jelly Jiggler.<br>Beauty: Jelly Jiggler!  
>Jelly Jiggler in a general outfit: Sgt Beauty! This is General Jiggler waiting for order.<br>Beauty: I'm not a Sgt!  
>Paul: Momoka-ojousama!<br>Momoka: Paul! What's wrong!  
>Paul: Tamama is fighting a strange Keronian in the gardens!<br>Keroro: Gero! What does it look like?  
>Paul: It's white, wearing a black shirt with skull and crossbones on the back.<br>Beauty: Does it have a collar around its neck?  
>Paul: Yes, young lady.<br>Bobobo and Don Patch: It's Mr. Collar neck!  
>Beauty: No! It's Gasser!<br>Everyone: Gasser?  
>Beauty: He's one of our friends.<br>Keroro: Gero! We better save him before it too late!  
>Everyone headed to the gardens.<p>

**I hope you like it. Please leave a review and please can you give me some ideas I'm forgetting my nonsense. **


End file.
